31 Days of Winter
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: A drabble series updated daily, following the Mazoku through the December month. fluffy. Yuuram, Conzak, Gwenter.
1. December 1st

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

_Hello all! This is my new drabble/one-shot series. I say a series like this under Sukisho a while back and I thought that I would give it a shot. Everyday I update this to follow along with the days on December until the end of the month. I hope you guys like it!_

December 1st:

Wolfram sighed as he watched Yuuri play baseball in the cold weather. He had been dragged outside to play with them, but had preferred to watch instead of joining them. The cold weather wasn't something that he cared to brave like the rest of them. He would much rather stay inside in front of a fire rather then in the freezing cold of December. It was only the first of the dreaded month, and already Wolfram could tell that this year would be particularly cold. He sighed once again as Yuuri ran the bases, Conrad tossing the ball to Yozak on home plate.

Yuuri barely made it over the base, winning the game for his team.

Wolfram couldn't fight the tiny smile as he watched Yuuri grin triumphantly. He didn't care much for the sport, but he did love the wimp.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram, and blew him a kiss.

And this time, the flush on Wolfram's cheeks wasn't due to the cold weather.

_I hope you guys liked it! Stick around for tomorrow's post!  
_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. December 2nd

_Disclaimer: I own nothings…NOTHINGS!!_

_Written with 'Lullaby' by The Spill Canvas. I would recommend listening to it while reading this to get the full effect. This will look familiar to Jerri~!_

_December 2__nd__._

Wolfram gripped onto the sheets tightly, his fingers clenching around the soft linen. He didn't want to wake Yuuri who was sound asleep next to him, breathing calmly. For once, not even Yuuri's steady breathing could take away his fear. Another tear spilled over in the green pools, sliding down his porcelain cheeks to join the others clotting at his chin. His tear filled eyes were widened in fright.

Another crack of lightning lit up the room briefly before dimming it once more.

Wolfram didn't dare move; the sheets shaking in his white knuckled fists, his legs were drawn up close to him, curling himself into a small ball.

Wolfram thought that it would be a good thing, when it was suddenly a bit warmer and a lot more humid when he woke up on December 2nd, but little did he know, it was just a sign of the quickly approaching thunder storm.

Another flash struck arbitrarily before thrusting the room into bleak darkness once more.

The shadows seemed to leap out at him, the furniture that he knew was normal in the light seemed to be moving…glaring…

He couldn't fight back the whimper that escaped his dry throat. The tears fell faster now that the sound had escaped.

What he _knew _was a chair seemed like a person, with large claws staring at him. The lightning flashed once more and he had to fight back a shrieking sob. He tried curling himself up even more but found the action futile. He didn't feel any safer…in fact…he felt even more exposed than before.

The storm had been going on for hours, the seemingly endless supply of lightning terrifying him to no ends. The room, which had seemed no more frightening then usual, seemed to gain a new found spooky aura. Usually, Wolfram could fight back the fear…but this time, it seemed to choke him around the neck tightly, leaving no room for escape. Not even the sight of Yuuri's calm face could sway him from the gripping fear that held him in its tightening grasp.

Another whimper, but this time slightly louder.

Wolfram gasped quietly, lifting his hands from their death grasp on the sheets to close around his trembling lips, preventing any sound to escape, the tears choosing to spill over his fingers on their trail down to his chin. He hoped profoundly that Yuuri hadn't heard the sound escape him.

But, avast, Yuuri did.

Yuuri shifted in his sleep, turning onto his side, his eyes clenching before opening a crack to look stare at Wolfram's back. Yuuri sat up and looked at Wolfram's shaking shoulders.

"What's so funny, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, slight annoyance ringing in his voice from being woken up in the middle of the night. He reached out to put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder which began shaking even more.

Wolfram could stop the small sob that escaped him as Yuuri's warm palm encased his quivering shoulder, his trembling lips letting the sound escape though muffled by the hands that were still clasped steadfastly around his mouth.

"Ne, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked confusedly, the slight sound that he had barely heard from Wolfram causing his features to twist into a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?"

When the next flash came, Wolfram couldn't stop himself from letting a few more sobs escape him as the tears seemed to quickly make their escape out of the green orbs.

The next thing that Wolfram was aware of were a pair of warm arms surrounding him and a lean chest coming into contact with his wet face, and he couldn't hold the sobs back any longer, he let the loud whimpering sounds escape, gradually evolving into full blown sobs as Yuuri comforted him.

Yuuri chuckled slightly. "Wolfram, are you afraid of lightening? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Wolfram could barely make his response coherent as the sobs blurred his speech. "I-Its not j-just lightening-g…_I'm afraid of the dark-k!_" Wolfram sobbed out the last part quite loudly before burying his face in Yuuri's night shirt even more.

"Hey, now," Yuuri murmured softly, lifting Wolfram's face and kissing the soft lips, swiping the tears away. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. You have nothing to be afraid of…"

Yuuri gently stroked Wolfram's golden locks as he calmed down, his tears stopping eventually. Yuuri picked Wolfram up, Wolfram's arms around Yuuri's neck in the bridal position, his head cradled gently on Yuuri's chest as Yuuri placed him in the very chair that he had found scary not to long ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asked gently as he wet a handkerchief that lay on the vanity table next to the chair. He swiped it gently across Wolfram's red cheeks, wiping the tears and other traces of crying.

Wolfram looked down and blushed. "I didn't want you to make fun of me…"

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram in horror before kneeling on the ground in between Wolfram's legs, lifting his face up to meet Yuuri's gaze. "I would never _ever _make fun of your fears."

Wolfram's eyes welled up once more. "I-I can't help it! All fire wielders are a-afraid of the dark…" Wolfram clutched onto Yuuri once more, and Yuuri picked him up again, cradling his tiny frame like a small child and pacing around the room slowly, soothingly.

Yuuri nodded understandingly. "Because they don't like the light of the flame to be gone."

Wolfram nodded against Yuuri's neck quietly, his arms wrapped tightly around the tan column.

"I-I think its okay-y now…" Wolfram whispered quietly.

Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's back slowly with his free hand. He was suddenly glad that Wolfram weighed just a bit more than Greta, otherwise, Yuuri wouldn't have been able to comfort him like this without some difficulty. "And why is that?" Yuuri asked patiently.

"Because…you're here…"

Yuuri smiled and stoked the golden locks. "I'll always be here for you sweetheart…"

Wolfram groaned. "I feel like a little kid…I think this _has _happened when I was a little kid…"

Yuuri could just imagine a tiny, puffy eyed Wolfram being cradled by Conrad as he vented about his fear.

"That's okay," Yuuri comforted. "Sometimes even adults need that kind of comfort." Yuuri finally walked over to the bed and placed Wolfram on the upturned sheets, laying him down gently on the mattress. "So no more tears right?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram answered in a sleepy voice. "Yeah…no more tears." Yuuri smiled gently at him before tucking the sheets around him and crawling into bed next to him and pulling the sleeping form up to him, his arms firmly around Wolfram's waist.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed the clasp to the sliver chain that held Wolfram's engagement ring –wearing it on a chain would make it less likely to be lost during training—and then moved onto his forehead before snuggling into his back, his head resting right above Wolframs, the lightening outside all but forgotten by the slumbering pair.

_Ever had one of those moments where you're just terribly afraid of something and can't quite help acting like a child about it? Yeah, that's what happened here…heehee_

_Just to clear up some things, Wolfram and Yuuri aren't married yet in this story, but they have realized their feelings for one another 3_

_Hoped you liked the more of a one-shot chapter~!  
_

_--Review!!!--_


	3. December 3rd

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!_

_December 3__rd__.

* * *

_

Yuuri sighed as he flipped through his book of Shin Makoku history, completely bored out of his mind. Of course, the brief excitement that came with flipping through his history book passed rather quickly as he realized that half of the symbols were too advanced for him to understand, and yet Gunter piled them on the table as he droned on and on about the sixteenth Maoh.

Yuuri sighed again.

Suddenly, just as Yuuri was about to ask if they could take a break, a shriek came from the hallway that sounded oddly enough like Wolfram. Yuuri jumped out of his chair as quickly as he could without hurting himself, and ran towards the direction where he thought the sound had come from. His legs pumped as his feet echoed off of the stone walls, Gunter hot on his trail. Yuuri was extremely worried about Wolfram.

Finally, after running for quite some time, Yuuri skidded to a halt in front of a door that he knew led to the treasure room. He noticed the large grouping of Wolfram's private guard around the open door immediately and fought to break through the tight semicircle that had formed around the doorway.

Yuuri finally got to the center of the grouping and gasped at the sight that awaited him.

There, sitting on the ground, was Wolfram's uniform, jumbled together in a pile on the ground, hid boots and cravat next to each other. Yuuri had never been so scared in all of his years.

Wheeling around, Yuuri faced the even larger crowd that had formed around the door. "What is the meaning of this? How did this happen?!"

One of Wolfram's guards stepped up immediately. "We were sent to retrieve an item for the Great Sage, Your Majesty. Lord von Bielefeld wandered into the room and after a few minutes, we heard a shriek coming from inside the room and ran inside and found Lord von Bielefeld's uniform on the floor. That's all, Your Majesty."

Yuuri looked hopelessly at Gunter, knowing that he had the most extended knowledge of the junk that was kept in the treasure room. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of one of the treasures doing…" Yuuri noticed Gwendal, Murata, and Conrad coming down the hallway quickly, most likely to see what all the fuss was about.

Suddenly, Yuuri heard a squeaking noise coming from the floor.

He turned so quickly that he was seriously surprised when he didn't get whiplash. There, under the bundle of Wolfram's uniform, was a little lump that was wriggling around and making that little squeaking noise.

Hesitantly, Yuuri bent down and uncovered the moving lump…

…only to reveal a tiny head of blonde hair…

"You're not my Little Big Brother…" The tiny Wolfram murmured.

Yuuri gasped as he took in the appearance of what seemed to be a five-year-old Wolfram, though in demon years, Yuuri knew that he was much older.

Wolfram suddenly blinked at Yuuri questioningly. "Little big brother said not to talk to strangers…Sorry! I guess I can't ask for your name then…wait, I'm talking to a stranger right now. big brother will be disappointed in me…" At the thought of Wolfram's big brother being disappointed in him, his eyes suddenly welled up in tears.

Conrad and Gwendal, finally coming to their senses, swept through the crowd. Conrad bent down and gathered Wolfram into his arms, swaddled in his uniform jacket. Conrad and Gwendal fell into the old routine of comforting their little brother.

"Shh…" Conrad murmured into Wolfram's ear as Gwendal swiped the tears from his cheeks with the handkerchief that he had drawn from his pocket. "We're not disappointed in you…shh."

Wolfram sniffled a bit more. "S-So…you're not disappointed in m-me…?"

Gwendal was the one to answer this time. "Never…stop crying…"

Yuuri stared at the scene with a baffled expression on his face. He had never seen Gwendal or Conrad be so…sweet to anybody before. "Does _that_ match up with anything that you have, Gunter?" Yuuri asked Gunter.

Gunter took upon a sheepish look, and didn't answer.

"It seems that he's been caught by the Demon Mirror's sister, the Demon's Memory," Murata spoke up from the back of the grouping. "It causes all who look at it for any length of time to be projected as a younger version of themselves. Lord von Bielefeld most likely mistook it for the item that I was looking for."

Yuuri turned his onyx gaze on Murata. "How long will this last?"

Murata grinned. "For about three days and two nights."

"Why's that?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask.

"Well, it seems that he's taken on his appearance from when he was thirty two, so he'll be in this state for three days and two nights."

Yuuri turned back to Gwendal and Conrad who had finally managed to stop Wolfram's tears. Gwendal suddenly turned his severe look onto Wolfram's guards. "You're dismissed." And with that, he and Conrad took off down the hall.

As Yuuri was about to follow them, he felt Gunter's hand land onto his shoulder, shaking his head. "Your Majesty, you have some paper work that needs to be attended to in your office." Yuuri offered weak protest as he was then led to his office.

It was at about noon, and hour after the incident, when a knock suddenly resonated through out the Maoh's office. "Your Majesty, may we come in?"

Yuuri, recognizing the voice as Conrad's replied quickly; "It's Yuuri, Conrad, and yes you may."

The thick oak door opened and in waltzed Conrad and Gwendal, each holding a hand of Wolfram's, for what Yuuri thought was, to keep him from running around. Yuuri looked towards Wolfram and took in his appearance. It looked like he had just been bathed and clothed, his small blue trousers reaching his knees and his pale yellow shirt going a little past his hips, disappearing under a red half jacket not unlike the one that Greta used to wear when she was still a young girl. Wolfram stared back at Yuuri curiously, before remembering himself and turning out of his brothers' hands to stand halfway behind Conrad, grabbing onto his pant leg.

"I-Its nice to meet y-you, Y-Your Majesty…" Wolfram mumbled shyly.

Yuuri grinned widely, hoping to reassure Wolfram. "It's very nice to meet you too, Wolfram. Please call me Yuuri."

Wolfram stepped a little bit away from Conrad, standing a little more confidently. He grinned widely at Yuuri. "Okay, Yuuri!"

Gwendal suddenly appeared at Yuuri's side. "I'm relieving you of your paper work for today, why don't you go reacquaint yourself with Wolfram?"

Yuuri smiled widely at Gwendal and hurriedly stood from the desk and crossed the room to kneel at eye level with Wolfram. "How would you like to spend the day with me, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up to Yuuri excitedly and nodded frantically. Wolfram offered his hand to Yuuri to take, and together, the three of them exited the room, swinging Wolfram between them.

Conrad led both Yuuri and Wolfram to the gardens, walking straight to the lawn area of it and while letting go of Wolfram's hand, settling down at the trunk of the thick tree a few feet from Yuuri and Wolfram, preferring to watch rather than join them.

Yuuri and Wolfram quickly decided to play a game of hide-and-seek, and before long, Yuuri was captured by Wolfram, although Yuuri had made it a bit easy for him. But, before Yuuri could start counting, a voice reached their ears calling a particular nickname.

"Wolfie~!" Cheri yelled from the table set up on the patio. Wolfram, as soon as he caught sight of her, ran towards the table, his blonde hair flaring out and his wide green eyes sparkling. Yuuri ran after him, finding it easy to keep up with the short-legged pace that Wolfram kept.

Soon enough, Wolfram reached Cheri and immediately jumped into her offered arms, hugging her much tighter and willingly then Yuuri had ever seen him hug his mother. "Mama!" he exclaimed in pure joy.

Cheri rained kisses all over his tiny face, Wolfram's smile huge on his face. "I missed you so much, Darling." After a few more moments, Wolfram pulled away from the kisses, giggling at her.

"Mama, no more kissies!" Wolfram giggled again as she planted another one on his cheek.

Yuuri plopped into the chair across from Cheri's. "What have you been up to today, Darling?" Cheri asked, still holding Wolfram tightly.

Wolfram bounced up and down a bit in joy, beaming ear to ear. Yuuri couldn't quite recall a time where Wolfram had smiled more… "I played with little big brother and Yuuri!" Wolfram broke off suddenly, his face tugging into a confused frown. "Mama, how come you're not the Demon Queen anymore?"

Cheri paused, quickly trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't let Wolfram know just how much time had passed. "Oh, it was simply too boring! I'm meant to be free so that this handsome knight can better occupy my time!" Cheri said, tickling Wolfram's sides.

Wolfram turned his gaze upon his mother more intently –well, as intently as a five-year-old could—and asked; "Mama, I can really be your knight?"

Cheri smiled gently at Wolfram. "Of course, Darling. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's time for your nap young man!"

Wolfram groaned, "C'mon, Mama! Can't I stay up just a little more?"

"No, Wolfie, I know that the longer you're awake past your nap time, the grumpier you'll be when we wake you up. If you'll excuse us Your Majesty." Yuuri nodded and gave his 'sweet dreams' to Wolfram. Cheri didn't wait any longer and swept Wolfram into her arms, carting his already sleep-sagging body to bed, with weak protests still ringing in the hallway.

* * *

_How'd ya like it? I love Baby Wolfie moments, they make me squeal like a fangirl!  
_

_Look forward to tomorrow's post~!  
_

_REVIEW!_


	4. December 4th

_Disclaimer: I own nada! (that's code for nothing)_

December 4th.

Wolfram giggled as he splashed his little big brother with the warm bath water. "Connie! Connie! Play with me!" He yelled giggling through the sentence and splashing Conrad with water.

Yuuri grinned at Wolfram's actions and grabbed him by his waist, lifting him and placing him in front of himself. Slowly, Yuuri began lathering Wolfram's hair with shampoo, ignoring the splashes that Wolfram sent his way. "Yuuri! I don't want to get clean!"

Yuuri smiled gently at him and nudged him towards Conrad for him to rinse the soap from Wolfram. "Sorry, Wolf, but you have to." Yuuri had to fight back the chuckle at the huge pout that Wolfram through up.

In all the time that he had known Wolfram, never had he expected him to be as docile and giggly as a child as he was. He was always smiling and trying to make a game out of something. Yuuri guessed that it wasn't until he really experimented with his magic that he developed his temper.

Conrad chuckled at his little brother and gently washed the shampoo out of Wolfram's hair.

Conrad had never been happier then he was to have his giggly and innocent baby brother back, the one who didn't shrug away from his touch and wasn't always angry for some reason or another. Conrad loved Wolfram the way he was, but he had missed the connection that they had, had when he was younger.

Wolfram pouted his way through the rest of his bath, whining whenever Conrad would tell him to lift his arm or whenever Yuuri passed the soap over him. Finally, after what seemed like –to Wolfram—an eternity, Conrad finally announced that he was done. Wolfram, taking no other word, leapt from the water, making a run for the door, not caring that he was in his birthday suit.

Just as Yuuri was about to get out of the bath to chase after Wolfram, he and Conrad heard an 'oof' and a squeal. Gwendal entered the royal baths with a squirming Wolfram in his arms and wrapped in a towel. "Brother Gwenie's no fun…" Wolfram pouted, and decided to switch tactics when pouting didn't work.

Wolfram reached up to kiss Gwendal's cheek, exclaiming; "Big brother is the best brother ever!" finishing it off with a cute giggle.

Conrad and Yuuri turned to each other and after a few seconds, Conrad winked at Yuuri and turned to Wolfram. "But Wolfram, what about me?" Conrad had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

Wolfram looked horrified and hopped down from Gwendal's arms, wearing the towel around him like a cloak, and padded over to Conrad, who had stepped out of the bath to wrap a towel around his waist. Wolfram ran into Conrad's leg and buried his head on his outer thigh. "Connie's the best little big brother ever!"

Yuuri grinned at the scene and stepped out of the bath and threw on his bathrobe, leading the way for the small group to go to the royal chambers to dress Wolfram. Wolfram, sneaking out of his brothers' grasps, and stepping up to Yuuri, grasped his hand and tightly held it in his own little grasp. Yuuri chuckled and swung their arms happily as they strolled down the stone hallways.

_Sorry its so short today, but I have to work on my Science Project 'O doom~! I hope you guys understand~!!_

_I'll even share my blonde moment with you today:_

_So I'm sitting in math class, and working on a puzzle sheet, and the thing is to solve the four equations for each section and match the answer with a letter, then rearrange the letters to form a word. I didn't really understand this, but I went on with solving the equations anyway, eventually, I had a y a t, an h, and an e. So I stare at it and think 'what the fuck?' and I call my teacher over and shout really loud 'what word has a 'y', a 't', a 'e' and a 'h'" and everyone in the class looks at me like I'm stupid and they all say 'they'? And I give them my best STFU look_

_REVIEW!! _


	5. December 5th

_I own nothing. _

_December 5__th__._

Yuuri hadn't really realized how much of a tantrum throwing child Wolfram truly was. Currently, Conrad and Yuuri were having a stare down battle with little Wolfram as he refused to eat his dinner. Mainly, because it was composed of green vegetables.

"Wolfram, if you don't eat your vegetables, you won't grow big and strong." Yuuri prodded, but Wolfram didn't budge, turning his head away stubbornly.

"Then I'll remain short!"

Conrad decided to give it a go. "You know, Wolfram, they're actually very good, why don't you at least try them?"

Wolfram turned to glare at Conrad, staring icily at him. "I won't fall for your treachery little big brother!" He decided to push the plate as far away from himself as possible.

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched at the behavior. "Wolfram von Bielefeld! If you do not eat your vegetables right this instant, then there will be no dessert for you!"

Wolfram wheeled around to stare at Gwendal with wide, teary eyes. "G-Gwenie…?" He suddenly looked to his mother who nodded affirmatively, leaving no room for questioning.

"Wolfie, Darling, eat your dinner."

Wolfram stared between the two and back down to his plate before grimacing and reluctantly starting his dinner, making faces the entire time. Yuuri suddenly leaned towards Conrad and whispered so that Wolfram wouldn't hear; "How did they _do _that?"

Conrad smiled and answered back equally and quiet, "Years of practice and the knowledge that Wolfram has a huge sweet tooth. Wolfram used to do this all the time when he was small. He hated eating his vegetables."

Yuuri grinned. "Figures, since he's such a stickler now for them…"

Conrad grinned as the desert was brought in, Wolfram's eyes gleaming with excitement. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Your Majesty; Wolfram's sweet tooth cannot be challenged…"

And Wolfram hurried to finish his dinner, no longer questioning his mother and brother's logic as he shoveled down the vegetables so that he could get to his triple chocolate cake, getting more of it on him then in him.

_Sorry, another short one today. I have to finish that Science project. Ugh…_


	6. December 6th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
_

_December 6__th__._

"I can't believe I acted like that…" Wolfram mumbled, his cheeks red as Yuuri recounted the tale of the past couple of days.

Yuuri grinned at him and slung his arm around Wolfram's waist. "You couldn't help it; it was the effect of the Demon's Memory."

Wolfram groaned and stood from the bed, swinging his legs over the side of it to stand up. He immediately began walking over to the cabinet to grab something to wear. He had the day off for today, so he decided on a soft emerald green tunic and trousers.

Yuuri sat up in bed, watching Wolfram dress himself. "What's on the agenda today?"

Wolfram walked over to the bed to lace up his boots, twisting his neck as he tried to get a cramp out of it from sleep. "Nothing much, Gwendals given me the day off."

Yuuri noticed how Wolfram kept twisting his shoulders trying to get rid of the cramp. "What's wrong, Wolfram?"

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri, with wide eyes. "Oh, its nothing, I think I just slept on it wrong."

Yuuri smiles at Wolfram and scoots over on the bed so that he's sitting behind Wolfram. He lifts his hands and gently starts stroking up and down Wolfram's neck and shoulders. Yuuri kneaded the muscles beneath his fingers and massaged them thoroughly, making sure to rid Wolfram of the knots on his shoulders. Wolfram let a small moan escape his lips. "That feels so good…Yuuri…"

Yuuri smiled at him gently and after a few more minutes, he withdrew his hands, assured that Wolfram felt better.

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri and smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Yuuri. I feel much better." Standing from the bed, Wolfram turned and kissed Yuuri's lips chastely before moving onto his forehead. "I'll see you at breakfast. I love you."

Yuuri captured Wolfram's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it before pulling the blonde Mazoku to him and kissing him deeply, pouring all of his love into the contact between their lips. "I love you too…"

Just another morning in Blood Pledge Castle…

_Sorry for all these short chapters. Look forward to the 14__th__, that's when winter break starts. Can anyone say longer chapters?_

_REVIEW!_


	7. December 7th

_Disclaimer: KKM = not mine_

_December 7__th__._

Wolfram sighed as he watched Yuuri sign paperwork. Though not his favorite activity in the world, he was glad to spend time with Yuuri. No words needed to be spoken to communicate with each other. They did that by simply smiling at each other, their fingers intertwined between them.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri's smile faltered a bit when Gunter carted loads of paperwork into the room, slamming the mass on the oak desk in front of them. It looked like Yuuri would be late to bed again tonight. Paperwork took him ages to sign since he hadn't yet mastered the Shin Makoku written language.

Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand reassuringly. 'It will be alright' he seemed to say without words.

Their eyes met, and Yuuri's smile returned ten-fold. 'If you're there, then it will be…' his eyes screamed.

Wolfram sensed the message and looked away, blushing red. He wasn't used to such an intense look in Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri reached up and lifted Wolfram's chin, their eyes making contact once again as they lost each other in black and green.

Wolfram's eyes seemed to be the deepest of forest greens, bright and full of life and yet mysterious. His long eyelashes framed his emerald orbs, making them even more appealing to Yuuri. Wolfram's eyes were Yuuri's favorite part of him, the open and yet mysterious glow to them trapping Yuuri, rendering him motionless.

Yuuri's eyes, on the other hand, seemed to be a gateway to his feelings. Wolfram could get lost in Yuuri's eyes all day. Wolfram often noted that getting lost in Yuuri's midnight orbs was like getting lost in his soul, a very pleasant place that Wolfram liked to occupy.

Both lovers needed no words as they noiselessly met in the middle, their lips touching gently at last, their lid hiding their eyes from each other, their soft pink lips folding over each others, fingers gently pulling.

But one pair of eyes did remain open. Gunter slid out of the room unnoticed, his back facing the door as he slowly shut it, a gentle smile on his face. Young love sure was a beautiful thing, ne?

_I thought it was sweet~!  
_

_REVIEW!_


	8. December 8th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

_December 8__th_

The chill December air cut into Wolfram's face and neck as Yuuri and he walked through the courtyard, enjoying each other's company. They had just finished their duties for the day and had previously tried to escape to the library, where it was warmer, but had been met with the sight of Conrad and Yozak going at it. They had decided to vacate the premises as soon as possible.

The air bit into Wolfram once more and he shivered violently.

In their haste to escape the castle, only Yuuri had gone slowly enough to grab some winter gear. Wolfram, trying to erase the image from his memory, had rushed out without as much as a backward glance.

It was really cold outside…

Yuuri hummed in contentment in his toasty winter gear, the thick scarf protecting him from the bitter weather. He glanced over to see Wolfram's nose red and his arms crossed tightly, trying to focus on their conversation instead of how cold he was.

Yuuri smiled at him and shrugged.

Wolfram was surprised to feel a sudden warmth around him, and looked up in shock. Yuuri was unwrapping his scarf halfway so that the other end was wrapped around Wolfram's neck. He removed his jacket next, leaving himself in his school uniform's jacket, he placed the heavy material on Wolfram's quivering shoulders.

"Yuuri, you'll catch a cold! Stop that!" Wolfram shouted as he flung his hands around as if it would get his point across more clearly.

Yuuri only smiled and grasped one of Wolfram's hands, tugging his woolen mitten onto Wolfram's freezing finger before snatching the other struggling one to do the same. "I'll be fine, Wolfram. No need to worry!" Yuuri suddenly grinned at Wolfram before swinging his arm around Wolfram's shoulders, leading him along the courtyard once more. "Besides, I'm never cold around you."

Wolfram flushed as he shyly glanced up at Yuuri, catching his eye, smiling a tiny bit.

And for the rest of the afternoon, neither Maoh nor Prince was cold.

Yozak suddenly looked up from his position on the table. "Did you just hear a door shut?"

Conrad grinned and claimed his lips once more, mumbling against them. "You're just imagining things…"

_Haha poor Wolfram, I would need a heavty amount of mind soap._

_I want to get a shirt that says 'Yuuri is MY fiancée' with 'Wimp' on the back…if anyone could design one for me on, like Cafepress (dot) com, or something, I would love that person FOREVER_

_REVIEW!_


	9. December 9th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing~!_

_These things are the only things helping me remember what day it is!_

_December 9__th_

Yuuri sometimes found it hard to keep his eyes off of Wolfram, his dark orbs constantly following him as he went about his daily duties. Though the hardest part, Yuuri recalled, was keeping his eyes away when Wolfram would turn in his direction, eyes wide with the realization that Wolfram had been watching him.

Wolfram was a sight to behold when he was surprised.

Yuuri grinned as he slunk around the corner, a large stuffed wolf clutched in his hand. He had just returned from Earth and had decided that a stuffed animal would be something nice to give his fiancée. Yuuri had learned over the years that the best time to give Wolfram a gift wasn't during the holidays, but at random intervals. If you give someone a present on a holiday, then you're just giving someone a present because you feel you have to. Yuuri had learned that the best presents for Wolfram were the ones that caught his eye on the shelf and made him think of his better half. This wolf had happened to catch his eye this time around. He had quickly dressed and unwrapped the wolf from its waterproof sealing, and was currently on his way to surprise Wolfram.

Yuuri grinned as he imagined Wolfram's face when he received his out-of-the-blue present.

It was only a few more feet away from the library, a place that Wolfram tended to be in when Yuuri returned from his Earth visits. He quickened his pace and finally stopped in front of the door to steady his breath so that he would go undetected. He cracked the door open just a tiny bit and saw Wolfram arranging something on a shelf, his back to Yuuri and his voice humming along to some unknown melody. He was currently sporting the outfit that Yuuri had decided to get him on his last visit, the clothes obviously from Earth but not too out of place.

It was a green sweater vest over a long-sleeved white button down shirt, the top two buttons undone on the collar. Black shorts fell to his knees where green knee stockings began, hiding away in a pair of dress shoes. The outfit suited Wolfram very nicely and clung to him in all the right places. Yuuri was glad to see Wolfram wearing the outfit; he only wore it when he had an entire day off.

Yuuri steadied himself before silently pushing the doors open, glad that they did not creak, and tip toed into the room, the wolf behind his back.

Suddenly, Wolfram's army trained ears perked up and he wheeled around to face Yuuri, a grin spreading across his face. "Yuuri, you're home..." Wolfram murmured as he walked to Yuuri to hug him around the waist, but a large furry object blocked his path "What's this…" He murmured.

Yuuri grinned and brought the stuffed animal around so that Wolfram could see it, his black orbs glistening in anticipation.

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened in surprise and a faint flush spread across his cheeks as he smiled softly. "F-For me?" He asked, his eyes locking with Yuuri's.

Yuuri nodded proudly as he passed the stuffed animal to Wolfram, which he prompting squeezed to his chest, hugging his tightly and playing with the false fur on its head. "Its lovely…thank you, Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured as he leaned up to kiss Yuuri's lips, their lips touching for a few moments as Yuuri pulled Wolfram to his chest.

Yes…a surprised Wolfram certainly was a happy one…

_I wish I had a boyfriend who would do things like that for me!!_

_REVIEW!!_


	10. December 10th

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!_

_December 10__th__._

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram from his spot at the dining table, watching his mother hug him to death.

"M-Mother! I'm a bit too old for this!" Wolfram gasped, trying to escape from her clutches.

Celi simply grinned at her youngest and hugged him tighter to her bosom. "Oh Wolfie! So cold!"

Not many would have caught the gentle smile on her face as she reached a hand up to stroke the golden locks that matched hers. She was obviously glad that she could stroke his hair like this, that she could love him. She hadn't been given many chances when she had been the Demon Queen, her duties taking her away from her family. By that time, Conrad and Gwendal were old enough to have had sometime in their lives with their mother, but Wolfram was but a newborn Mazoku. He had no memories outside the castle walls.

Yuuri would like to assume otherwise, but against what he believed was true, Wolfram and lived a very sheltered life thus far. The unaware Yuuri of a few years again never took into account that Wolfram seldom knew much more about wherever they were going then he did. Before Yuuri had come along, Wolfram had never left the capitol.

It was all for protection, of course. Celi, being the Demon Queen, had to protect her baby as much as she could. Wolfram wasn't capable like his brothers. Sure, Wolfram was a high ranking soldier, but he was too emotional to be a truly gifted soldier, he was too slight to properly defend himself against the tougher armies that awaited him, and he was too soft hearted to take much of the brutalities that the world would throw at him.

Celi wasn't nearly as protective of Gwendal and Conrad. They had been different. They had fathers, they grew up with men. Wolfram's father hadn't even bothered to visit the nursery after he was born (1)…His father had left long before he had realized it. It was only natural for Celi to protect the only one of her children who only had memories of her. Who hadn't ever had anyone else. Celi was grateful of Yuuri for allowing her to take care of her Wolfie, like she had never been able to before.

Yes Celi was grateful to Yuuri, for giving her a chance to be the mother she had never been for her baby…

_Sorry it's a bit random, but it's late and I just got over freaking out when I thought I broke my Mp3._

_(1)—It's a fact that Wolfram's father actually never visited him when he was baby, he never even bothered to visit the nursery. ((I cried for the little guy)) _

_I suppose, in a way, that's where his abandonment issues really began. He was abandoned by his father, ignored by his mother, only offered pretty toys for compensation, was constantly given the promise of a father who would love him which he never received, and his brothers were too busy with military and politics to care for him much. Conrad was the only one he had, and after being raised to resent humans (not only because of the unrest they cause, but because his Uncle is most likely very prejudice) he discovers that the only one he had left is a human, the one he is supposed to hate. I think that had he been told of this before the idea to hate all humans had been instilled in his head, and then he might have been able to get over it. I think that right now, the fact that he's half human is what bothers him the most, I think it's the fact that he had been lied to for years. That's why he is always accusing Yuuri of being a lying wimpy cheater. He's afraid of being lied to, and therefore has learned not to trust easily, he's had to watch his family go through much more then what Yuuri goes through without complaint, and he is insecure about being abandoned once more. His character is very in-depth. I salute him._

_Now that we're done with Wolfie's character analysis…heehee I want you guys to tell me if you actually _read _any of that! Haha._

_REVIEW!!_


	11. December 11th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing~!_

_December 11__th_.

Wolfram groaned in frustration at the handheld device that Yuuri had retrieved for himself from Earth the following morning. "Yuuri," he began slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "Why am I even playing this game?"

Yuuri looked offended. "Because its _Mario_, Wolfram, isn't that reason _enough_?"

Wolfram blinked at him. "No."

"Well…_make _it reason enough."

"Oh, yeah, because that makes _perfect _sense." Wolfram growled out in frustration.

They had spent the better part of the day bent over the small, hand held device, teaching Wolfram how to play. It had taken some thorough convincing to get Wolfram to even touch the strange device in the first place, and another hour explaining the controls to him. He was doing relatively well for someone who had ever placed a video game before. Yuuri didn't even mind that he had gone through the trouble of going home to get it, wrapping it in plastic wrap, and coming back to get it.

"AH!" Wolfram screamed, fighting the urge to break the damned thing. "I was almost at the _end_!"

Yuuri grinned at Wolfram's fit, finding it completely adorable. Yuuri peaked over his shoulder to see where he was.

Wolfram suddenly shouted at Toad, who had pulled out in front of him. "Did you just _see_ that Yuuri?! He pulled out _right in front _of me!"

_Wolfram was having invisible road rage…how cute… _ Yuuri mused.

"I'll kill him!" Wolfram shrieked as Toad threw a blue shell at him. The blonde princess in the cart spinning wildly out of control.

Yuuri sweat dropped and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Lets not be rash here, Wolfram." Toad wasn't Yuuri's character of choice, but he felt for the little guy.

Wolfram turned his glare onto Yuuri. "He has it coming! He keeps throwing things at me!"

Yuuri suddenly took the game out of Wolfram's hands, and kneaded his tense neck with his fingers, knowing how much Wolfram liked to me massaged on his neck. Yuuri rested his forehead against Wolfram's, a smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss him.

"You know, Wolfram," Yuuri began. "If you be my Princess, then I'll be Mario." And they both leaned back in the sheets, kissing and touching.

_Okay, so I loved Mario Cart Love Song…though I do think that Mario should be Peaches love interest. I actually don't know if there is a Mario Cart for DS or PSP or any other hand held gaming device…hmm…_

_If you hadn't guessed already, Wolfram was Princess Peach. C'mon, blonde hair, pink gown? It could only be her._

_REVIEW!_


	12. December 12th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_December 12__th__._

Wolfram looked apprehensively at the door to Yuuri's office, not sure whether or not to go inside. He knew that Yuuri was mad at him, but he wasn't sure to what extent.

It had all began that afternoon after lunch, and Wolfram had sneaked into the kitchen…Wolfram shuddered at the memory, choosing to forget it.

He paced a bit in front of the door before stopping and placing his hand against the door knob, and almost turned it. But, then he thought better of it and continued pacing, moving back and forth in front of the door.

"Shit…" He cursed as he stopped himself from entering the room once more. He paced another five times on front of the door.

_I'm going to go in…_he thought suddenly, _I won't be scared of some wimpy fiancée…I'll prove it!_

Wolfram gulped and placed his hand firmly against the door knob once more, having the full intension of going inside. He gulped once more before reluctantly turning the brass metal knob, taking a reluctant step inside.

"Y-Yuuri…?" He asked as he half hid behind the door.

Yuuri didn't seem to be listening to him, Wolfram thought he was ignoring him, and stepped inside the office room a bit more.

"Y-Yuuri…" He began. "I'd like to apologize…" he murmured quietly.

Yuuri suddenly looked up at Wolfram with surprised eyes as if he hadn't noticed Wolfram come in, which he hadn't. He had been too immersed in his paperwork to notice the door creaking open and the quiet voice that had accompanied the quiet entrance.

Yuuri looked to Wolfram with questioning eyes. "Is something wrong, Sweetheart?" Yuuri asked, standing from the desk and walking over to Wolfram and placing his hand on his chin to lift it up.

Wolfram blinked and repeated his request a bit louder. "I came to apologize for the incident in the kitchen…"

Yuuri chuckled and leaned down to quickly peck Wolf's lips. "Are you still worried about that?"

Wolfram blinked at his straightly.

Yuuri chuckled again. "Okay, Sweetheart, I forgive you for eating my share of cookies."

And then Yuuri leaned down to finish where he left off, greedily sucking Wolf's bottom lip into his mouth. "I think I like my cookies better this way, anyway…"

_Haha this idea was completely random, I have NO idea where it came from_

_REVIEW!!_


	13. December 13th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing~!_

_December 13__th_

Yuuri would never admit it, but Wolfram was simply adorable when he was painting.

Don't misunderstand, Yuuri can't really appreciate Wolfram's paintings in the end (he had never cared much for abstract art, which after years, Yuuri had finally notice was what Wolfram painted), but he enjoyed watching the cute and peaceful expressions that passed over his face.

Currently, Wolfram was painting another 'master piece' and had enrolled Yuuri to help. Yuuri had agreed, or course, after Wolfram had pouted and kissed his cheeks and asked nicely. Now, Yuuri was biting back the urge to cringe at the putrid smell that assaulted his nose and focused on the happy expression on Wolfram's beautiful features.

Anything to make Wolfie-baby happy.

Yuuri smiled at the askew beret adorning his tousled blonde head and the paint splattered smock that he wore to protect his clothes. Yes, Wolfram certainly was cutest in artist mode.

Yuuri had learned over the years that Wolfram saw things differently then most artists did. When Wolfram painted, he painted colors that matched the inside of the person…there was no rhyme or reason to them because people couldn't be predicted. To Wolfram, there really _was_ a great portrait of a person in front of him; it was how he viewed the person on the inside. And, though Yuuri didn't care much for them, Yuuri was always excited to see what colors Wolfram would use to portray Yuuri.

Wolfram stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Yes, Yuuri's Wolfie-baby was simply adorable…

"Hey, Wolfie-baby?" Yuuri asked quietly, standing from the place where he had been made to pose, ignoring Wolfram's protests.

Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram sat in front of the canvas and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Though the picture was unfinished, Yuuri could tell that he would actually like this one…It was a mixture of sunset orange and the lightest of pinks, blurred together around a glowing orb of black, with geometrical golden shapes speckling it.

"You know, Wolfie-baby…" Yuuri murmured, nipping at Wolfram's now-red ear. "You're really cute…"

Wolfram looked up with a pout on his face, his eyes seeming to pout also, and Yuuri had always been a sucker for that look…so he swooped in and erased it.

_Seriously? Who DOESN'T love Wolfie's artist look?_

_REVIEW!!_


	14. December 14th

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? It is? FINE! I don't own anything…happy?_

_**DEDICATED TO FANGWEBB88!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_Wolfram: I guess I'll say Happy Birthday…HMPH!_

_WVB: You'd better!_

_December 14__th__._

Wolfram looked around the dining hall blearily. He knew for a fact that he had had _way _more to drink then he should have. He slumped a bit in his chair, closing his eyes tiredly before suddenly shooting up, trying to fight off the drunken sleep.

"Wolfie-baby…are you alright?" Wolfram heard a voice calling to him. He whirled his head sluggishly towards the voice.

Two black eyes stared down at him, amusement shining in his eyes. Wolfram was about to open his mouth and ask where the fuck his marshmallows were, when suddenly he hiccupped, and lost the will power to.

Another soft voice spoke up. "Wolfie's never been good at holding his liquor…" He tried to turn his head to the voice that he somewhat recognized was his mother's, when he started to hiccup once more.

Yuuri walked in front of Wolfram and lifted his face so that he could get a better look at it. Wolfram smiled goofily towards him, hiccupping cutely ever so often, his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"C'mon, Wolfie-baby…" Yuuri murmured, lifting Wolfram effortlessly into his arms despite his dead weight. "Let's get you to bed…Say good night to everyone." Yuuri half expected Wolfram not to do it.

Wolfram lifted his head and rested it on Yuuri's shoulder so that he could face everyone, and lifted his hand slightly and waved at everyone. "Night-night!"

They looked at him with wide eyes before waving cautiously back to him, Celi being the only one not to question it.

Yuuri immediately headed towards the royal baths, hoping that a bath would sober Wolfram up a little bit.

Yuuri set him down on one of the little wooden stools and started to undress him, seeing that he was too indisposed to do it himself. "Wolfie-baby, lift your arms a bit…" Yuuri quickly removed the jacket, shirt, and cravat. Next, he went to work on the trousers and boots, leaving them by the door for a maid to pick up later. He took the basin by the stool and dipped it in the water and dumped it on Wolfram's head to make it easier to clean him. Wolfram started giggling happily when the soap made contact with his skin. Yuuri began massaging the soap into him gently, smoothing circles into his back. Wolfram began to purr happily, his drunken haze not seeming half as bad as before, but he was still blissfully oblivious.

Wolfram sighed in ecstasy when Yuuri lowered him into the warm water. Yuuri had just removed his clothes and came to rest behind Wolfram, Wolf's small body leaning against him. Wolfram was still a bit wobbly, and Yuuri didn't want to risk the chance of him falling in the bath and not being able to get back up.

Yuuri allowed him to soak a few more minutes but pulled him out when his eye lashes started to flutter.

Yuuri dried Wolfram off carefully and reached for the nightgown that Wolfram had placed in the baths for tonight. He directed Wolfram's arms and dressed him quickly, setting him on the other –drier—stool so that Yuuri could dress himself.

Soon, it was as if it had never happened. They were both snug in their bed, Yuuri spooning Wolfram, Wolfram's snore on the verge of appearing. Suddenly, before Wolfram closed his eyes for the final time that night, He murmured quietly, so quietly that Yuuri had to lean close to hear, his voice marred with sleep.

"Yuuri…I can't hold my alcohol can I?"

Yuuri chuckled. "That you can't…" He hugged Wolfram tighter to him, feeling Wolfram's arms coming to meet his.

"Thanks for taking care of me…" And Wolfram was out like a light, snoring away.

"Anytime, Wolfie-baby…" And Yuuri leaned his head on Wolfram's shoulder and submitted to his own exhaustion.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
_

_REVIEW!_


	15. December 15th

_Disclaimer: Nothing…for the last the…nothing is mine! Spider Weaver is a Japanese fairytale, FYI. X3_

_December 15__th__._

Wolfram pouted as Yuuri lifted an icepack to Wolf's aching head. Getting drunk had _not_ been a good idea. Now he was suffering the consequences.

"This is entirely your fault, you know that, right?" Yuuri asked cheekily, after making sure that Wolfram had a firm hold on the icepack.

Wolfram glared at him. "I know that, you ass." He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and sighed. "My head feels like a thousand bricks have taken up residence there…"

Yuuri leaned in and kissed Wolfram on the cheek and settled himself on the love seat at his feet, taking them onto his lap. The fire blazed before them, the library's familiar stench of books comforting.

Wolfram groaned. "Can you do something to distract me?"

Yuuri thought for a while before asking. "Would you like to hear a story? Mom used to read it to me when I was still little."

Wolfram nodded weakly, and Yuuri took it as a sigh to start the tale.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri began. "_LONG ago there was a young farmer named Yosaku. One day he was working in the fields and saw a snake getting ready to eat a spider. Yosaku felt very sorry for the spider. So he ran at the snake with his hoe and drove the snake away, thus saving the spider's life. Then the spider disappeared into the grass, but first it seemed to pause a minute and bow in thanks toward Yosaku. One morning not long after that, Yosaku was in his house when he heard a tiny voice outside calling: "Mr. Yosaku, Mr. Yosaku." He went to the door and saw a beautiful young girl standing in the yard_."

Wolfram sat to attention. "Beautiful girls?! You cheater!"

Yuuri grinned and pecked his lips. "Its just the story Wolfram…" He took his booted feet and removed the boots, and began rubbing them, causing Wolfram to lean back against the arm of the chair and sigh contentedly. "Anyway, _"I heard that you are looking for someone to weave cloth for you," said the girl. "Won't you please let me live here and weave for you?" _

_  
Yosaku was very pleased because he did need a weaving girl. So he showed the girl the weaving room and she started to work at the loom. At the end of the day Yosaku went to see what she'd done and was very surprised to find that she'd woven eight long pieces of cloth, enough to make eight kimono. He'd never known anyone could weave so much in just a single day._

_  
"However did you weave so much?" he asked the girl._

_  
But instead of answering him, she said a very strange thing: "You mustn't ask me that. And you must never come into the weaving room while I am at work."_

_  
But Yosaku was very curious. So one day he slipped very quietly up to the weaving room and peeped in the window. What he saw really surprised him! Because it was not the girl who was seated at the loom, but a large spider, weaving very fast with its eight legs, and for thread it was using its own spider web, which came out of its mouth."_

Wolfram looked confused. "Why would the spider hide it?"

Yuuri gently smiled at him. "The Spider may have thought that Yosaku might've been frightened of it." He took a breath before starting where he left off. "_Yosaku looked very closely and saw that it was the same spider which he'd saved from the snake. Then Yosaku understood. The spider had been so thankful that it had wanted to do something to help Yosaku. So it had turned itself into a beautiful young girl and come to weave cloth for him. Just by eating the cotton in the weaving room it could spin it into thread inside its own body, and then with its eight legs it could weave the thread into cloth very, very fast._

_  
Yosaku was very grateful for the spider's help. He saw that the cotton was almost used up. So next morning he set out for the nearest village, on the other side of the mountains, to buy some more cotton. He bought a big bundle of cotton and started home, carrying it on his back._

_  
Along the way a very terrible thing happened. Yosaku sat down to rest, and the same snake that he'd driven away from the spider came up and slipped inside the bundle of cotton. But Yosaku didn't know anything about this. So he carried the cotton home and gave it to the weaving girl._"

"Oh, no!" Wolfram exclaimed, getting into the story. "That awful snake!"

Yuuri continued when Wolfram eagerly urged him on. "_She was very glad to get the cotton, because she'd now used up all the cotton that was left. So she took it and went to the weaving room._

As soon as the girl was inside the weaving room she turned back into a spider and began eating the cotton very, very fast, just as though it were something very delicious, so she could spin it into thread inside her body. The spider ate and ate and ate, and then suddenly, when it had eaten down to the bottom of the bundle-the snake jumped out of the cotton. It opened its mouth wide to swallow the spider. The spider was very frightened and jumped out of the window. The snake went wriggling very fast after it. And the spider had eaten so much cotton that it couldn't run very fast. So the snake gradually caught up with the spider. Again the snake opened its mouth wide to gulp the spider. down_._"

"Someone should just kill that awful snake!"

"_But just then a wonderful thing happened._

_  
Old Man Sun, up in the sky, had been watching what was happening. He knew how kind the spider had been to Yosaku and he felt very sorry for the poor little spider. So he reached down with a sunbeam and caught hold of the end of the web that was sticking out of the spider's mouth, and he lifted the spider high up into the sky, where the snake couldn't reach it at all._

The spider was very grateful to Old Man Sun for saving him from the snake. So he used all the cotton that was inside his body to weave beautiful fleecy clouds up in the sky. That's the reason, they say, why clouds are soft and white like cotton, and also that is the reason why both a spider and a cloud are called by the same name in Japan-_kumo__._" Yuuri took another breath. "The end."

Yuuri looked down after he got no reply from Wolfram, and saw that he was nodding off on the edge of the couch his head leaning back before he would catch it and bring it back up. Yuuri smiled at him and stood from the love seat, lifting Wolfram into his arms. He cradled him carefully before walking out of the library and bringing him to their room so that he could sleep.

Before Yuuri could turn and exit the room, though, Wolfram's hand reached out and clutched the end of Yuuri's jacket in his sluggish fingers. "Thank you for telling me that story, Yuuri…it was interesting. Can you tell me another one sometime?"

Yuuri grinned and nodded, leaning in to kiss Wolfram's forehead and by the time he had leaned up, Wolfram was out like a light, dreaming of spiders and clouds.

_I love the Japanese story, personally, it's a great one!_

_REVIEW!_


	16. December 16th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 16__th__._

Yuuri sighed as Gunter hummed, gliding around in the dining room. He had enlisted the entire castle into helping decorate for the celebration of this year's first annual 'Chrish-mus Dehy' (1). Yuuri obediently held a string of garland for Wolfram as he strung it around the thick, artificial Christmas tree that Wolfie-baby and Gunter had convinced him to bring back. The things he did for love.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed as he tried to tug at the garland to get it situated correctly. "Don't move so much!"

Wolfram, currently, was decked out in some Christmas garb that Miko had packed away for him without Yuuri knowing it. He was wearing a red shirt trimmed with faux white fir along the sleeves and bottom. The collar folding down with fur, a big green bow holding it together. His pants were more shorts, trimmed in faux fur at the bottom and meeting the black stockings (Wolfram was rather fond of the color, now that he was allowed to wear it since Yuuri had given him permission.) and the brown leather buckle shoes. His messy hair hidden in an askew Santa Claus hat. He was the cutest Santa Yuuri had ever seen.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice interrupted Yuuri's daydreams about him. "Why do you look so caught up in space? Hey! Answer me, you wimp!"

Yuuri shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled at Wolfram. "I was only thinking about how positively ravishing you look in that outfit, Sweetheart."

Yuuri grinned when Wolfram flushed in pleasure. "W-Well…Good!"

They went on decorating, chuckling together when Gunter caught Gwendal under the mistletoe and arguing over which ornaments they wanted to go on the tree. Suddenly, Yuuri wondered something.

"Ne, Wolfe-baby?" Yuuri asked suddenly, Turning to Wolfram on his left side, Lady Celi turning to look at him curiously, giggling quietly at the pet name that Yuuri had given to her little Wolfie like she always did.

Wolfram turned to him in question. "Yes? What is it, Yuuri?"

"Doesn't Shin Makoku have a holiday like Christmas at all?"

Lady Celi broke in at this point. "Why, yes we do, Your Majesty, its called Homesday, we place ornaments on flat surfaces on the twenty-sixth day of Winter. We do it to celebrate our home."

Yuuri pondered this information. "Why don't we put some of those ornaments up also?"

Lady Celi squealed and giggled. "Oh, Your Majesty, I was _hoping_ you'd say that! I had Dorcas take the crate out!"

Lady Celi motioned to a large crate sitting in the far corner. Yuuri immediately walked over to it and opened the lid. He dug around a bit until he found a loose ornament and lifted it up. He was shocked to see a miniature of Lady Celi and a much tinier Wolfram.

"Ara!" Lady Celi exclaimed. "Remember when we made that a few decades ago, Wolfie?!"

Wolfram blushed and looked away. Yuuri grinned and walked up to Wolfram and pecked him on the lips before placing it on the large dining room table, grinning as he exclaimed. "Happy Homesday!"

– _Ahhh gotta love Shin Makoku-in pronunciations… _

_You know what really sucks? Looking at the clock at realizing that its 11:36pm, and you've written nothing! I was literally typing for my life! Damn clock…stupid 12:01…_

_Forgive me? **chibi eyes**_

_REVIEW!_


	17. December 17th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…**hangs head in shame**_

_December 17__th__._

Wolfram tripped over another holiday rug as he made his way to the dining room for breakfast. He was barely awake as it was, and the added focus that avoiding these blasted rugs required, made him irritable.

He stumbled once more.

"For Shinou's sake!" The fiery blonde exclaimed angrily, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "If I have to avoid just one more rug, I'm going to scream!"

The next one had a picture of Santa on it.

"ARGH!" Wolfram shouted, bitterly kicking the rug askew. "For the love of all that's holy!"

Yuuri heard the angry shout coming from his feisty fiancée and followed the sound, only to encounter his graceful fiancée beating the ever living daylights out of the Santa rug, kicking it into a wall nearby when he was satisfied.

"Damn rug had it coming…" He mumbled and attempted to take another step before catching himself on another one.

Yuuri chuckled and walked over to take Wolfram's waist into his hands, steadying him. "Wolfie-baby, are you even awake enough to be walking?" Yuuri began to lead Wolfram to the dining hall.

Wolfram instantly leaned heavily onto Yuuri, shutting his eyes and burying his head in Yuuri's firm chest. Yuuri would make sure he didn't trip anymore…he was just so…tired…

"Wolfie-baby!" Yuuri exclaimed, shaking his head at wonder. How anyone could fall asleep while standing was beyond him. "Wolfie-baby, you need to wake up, Sweetheart…" Yuuri murmured, stroking Wolfram's soft golden hair, gently moving it to his shoulder and rousing him into awareness.

Wolfram blinked and looked around. "How did I get here?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Yuuri smiled at him. "You were walking with me and fell asleep."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and denied it. "Where did you come up with that, wimp?! Now we're late to breakfast, c'mon." Wolfram grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hallway, not tripping once.

The things Yuuri did for love…

_I've actually done that before, right down to beating a holiday rug to a bloody pulp…STUPID THING HAD IT COMING!!!_

_REVIEW!!_


	18. December 18th

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

December 18th.

Gwendal sat in relative peace in his office, Gunter by his side, their intertwined fingers between them. Gunter was reading while Gwendal finished off the day's load of paperwork, both Mazoku in companionable silence with one another…That is…until a crash resounded outside the door.

Gunter and Gwendal both looked at each other and nodded, deciding to stay out of this fiasco.

"You _cheating wimp_!" Gwendal heard his little brother shriek as another crash rang. Most likely, the Maoh was scrambling away from Wolfram and had backed into a wall.

Gunter looked up once, worriedly, but a gentle squeeze on his hand reassured him, and he continued to read, flipping the page.

"C'mon, Wolfie-baby, I was just asking Doria to get me a cup of tea…You know you're my only love." Yuuri tried to defend himself though it wasn't enough.

Wolfram let out a piercing, "_Don't you 'Wolfie-baby' me!" _Another crash.

_Wolfram: 3. Yuuri: 0._ Gwendal counted mentally.

"_Damn rug!"_ Wolfram shouted his voice on a lower level.

Gwendal contemplated this and mentally scratched the old score and replaced it. _Wolfram: 2, Yuuri: 0…Rug: 1_. Wolfram must have tripped over another rug in the hallway.

Gunter sighed irritably. "That Little Lord Brat is messing up my rugs again!"

Gwendal continued to read through his paper work, letting Gunter vent his woes. Gwendal was pretty neutral with the rugs; they were nice decoration, but they were quite easy to trip on.

Yuuri used this to his advantage. "Ouch…Are you okay, Sweetheart?" The scuffling of boots was heard, Yuuri most likely had helped Wolfram up. "Would you like some tea?"

Gwendal and Gunter looked to each other again and shook their heads. Wolfram wouldn't drop the matter that easily…

"May I have some hot chocolate instead?" Wolfram spoke up meekly.

Yuuri replied quickly, yet still gently. "Whatever you like, Sweetheart…"

_Wolfram: 2, Rug: 2, Yuuri: 1_.

Just another day in Blood Pledge Castle…

_Heh heh, the rug got an extra point for pissing Wolfram off on top of tripping him. I think it was the Santa rug that Wolfram tripped over yesterday morning and beat the ever living day-lights out of, who is now seeking revenge. What do you guys think? _

_REVIEW!!_


	19. December 19th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
_

_December 19__th__._

Wolfram looked cautiously towards the icy surface. Water and ice were not his element…he was naturally cautious around the two.

"C'mon, Wolfie-baby…Don't be scared!" Yuuri murmured, gently, taking Wolfram's hand and slowly edging him towards the ice coated lake.

Wolfram groaned uneasily. "I already _told_ you, Yuuri! I don't know _how to skate!_" He tried to tug away from Yuuri's reassuring hand but was held firmly in place.

"That's why I'm going to _teach_ you, Sweetheart. I'm a fairly good ice skater."

Celi giggled from the side lines, making a snowman with Greta. "Wolfie's always been like this, ever since he was a baby, we could never get him to go anywhere _near _the ice!" She giggled again when Wolfram ducked his head, his cheeks flushed.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's flushed face, halfway hidden by the thick white scarf. Wolfram looked positively adorable in his newest winter garb that the tailor had cooked up the last time she visited. He was currently swaddled in a green knitted shawl, pinned to his thick white coat with a gold pin. He had green trousers –the same shade as the shawl—tucked into knee high white boots with green laces running from the bottom to the knee, a thin blade on the bottom of each boot. To top it all off, an extra long, thick white scarf wrapped around his delicate neck, hiding his mouth and ending just below his nose. He wore no hat, preferring the large emerald green ear muffs Yuuri had brought him from Earth the previous month.

"Wolfie…Baby…Sweetheart…" Yuuri murmured as he turned to lift Wolfram's chin so that Wolfram was looking at him. Yuuri smiled and rearrange Wolfram's scarf around so that it was better wrapped. "Trust me…I won't let you fall…and if so, then _I'll fall with you_…(1)"

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's obsidian orbs for only a few more moments before he meekly nodded and looked to the ground nervously once more. Yuuri grinned widely at him and took his shaking, mitted, hand and slowly began leading him to the slick surface.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Yuuri stopped, letting Wolfram make the first move. He observed the lake a few seconds before taking his ice skate and hesitantly tapped the surface a few times. After deeming it stable enough, Wolfram slowly placed once foot on the ice, and then another. Yuuri quickly joined him, making sure that he was there if Wolfram needed him to lean on.

Wolfram looked completely terrified as he wobbled on shaky legs, refusing to move at all. Yuuri chuckled at him and grasped his arms firmly, tugging him slowly towards Yuuri's arms.

Wolfram whimpered and started to slide towards him, and almost fell, but Yuuri grabbed him at the last minute and firmly hugged Wolfram to his chest. After a minute or two, Yuuri slowly backed away, holding both of Wolfram's hands and slowly started to skate backwards, leading Wolfram slowly but steadily around the lake.

It didn't take long for Wolfram to gain some confidence, even though he was still a bit unsteady.

"You alright, Sweetheart?" Yuuri gently asked Wolfram, they were now skating a little closer, Yuuri holding Wolfram's fingers to his lips to kiss each one through the gloves.

Wolfram flushed and nodded. "I'm fine, Yuuri…Thank you…" His voice was completely calm and serene as Yuuri moved the kisses to Wolfram's cheek, peppering kisses all over his face.

Yuuri suddenly grinned at Wolfram and turned so that he was facing the same direction as Wolfram, his arm around Wolfram's waist and his other arm on Wolfram's. "C'mon, Angel lets try something new…"

Yuuri led Wolfram to the center of the lake, glad that the others had quite skating, choosing to watch the pair.

"W-What are you doing, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked nervously, regaining his fear as he was taken away from his comfort zone.

Yuuri simply smiled at him gently. "Trust me, Sweetheart…"

Wolfram nodded.

Slowly, Yuuri began to skate around Wolfram in slow circles, gradually turning the little circles into figure eights. After a few more of those, he grabbed Wolfram's hand and led him in a few figure eights, spinning Wolfram in a move that vaguely resembled a waltz. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hips and led him around the lake in quick circles, spinning Wolfram every half circle. To the viewers, it looked like an elegant waltz on the ice.

Eventually, the pair stopped dancing, Wolfram leaning onto Yuuri. After Wolfram had calmed his breathing enough, he leaned up and pressed his shaking lips to Yuuri's, kissing him firmly…well, as firmly as he _could _on such shaky legs.

Yuuri smiled against the kiss and used one arm to pull Wolfram's waist to him and the other to tangle with the fingers behind his neck.

Yuuri slowly began leading them to the edge of the lake, and once he reached the snow, he allowed himself to fall back onto the snow, still kissing Wolfram, moving his lips against his.

After a few more moments, they both broke away for air, Yuuri still laying stray peck on Wolfram's smiling lips and flushed cheeks. "I love you, love you, love you…" Yuuri murmured against each kiss.

Wolfram laughed happily and lifted his head up so that Yuuri couldn't peck at his skin like a starved man. "I love you too, Yuuri. _Very _much. Thank you for convincing me to skate…"

Yuuri smiled back at Wolfram and leaned in to once more kiss Wolfram's rosebud lips, enjoying the suddenly warm snow with his fiancée.

– _I LOVE when Wolfram says this in the anime~!_

_Sorry, no Santa rug today…When should he make his next appearance? _

_Hey!! __**Read this!!**__ Is anyone having trouble with their email alerts? You know the things that tell you when you have a review or when a story is updated? Because I'm not receiving any, and I got a couple reviews and there was no email telling me, there wasn't an alert when I posted my chapter yesterday, and there wasn't one when an author I watch posted something new. Anyone else having this problem?_


	20. December 20th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!_

_December 20__th__._

Wolfram fluttered his hands nervously around Yuuri, worry shining in his eyes. Wolfram had never seen Yuuri sick before, so he was fluttering around him like a worried mother.

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" Wolfram asked frantically, rearranging Yuuri's pillows and blankets more comfortably.

Yuuri smiled tiredly at Wolfram and took his small wrists in one hand and used the other to stroke Wolfram's cheek. "I'm sure, Wolfie-baby." He paused and released Wolfram. "Wolfram, should you even be around me? I know your immune system is not the best…"

Wolfram shook his head frantically, determination gleaming in his emerald orbs. "No! I'm fine, Yuuri. Just concentrate on getting better, don't worry about me! Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Yuuri chuckled at his fiancée and shook his head. Wolfram was amusing when he was worked up like this. "I don't need anything, really, what I would like best, would be for you to read me the rest of that bedtime story that we read Greta last night. I want to know how it ended."

Wolfram nodded and grabbed the book from the end table where it had been left last night. It had been Yuuri's turn to read, and he had foregone Annisina's usual tales for one of Shin Makoku's fairytales.

Wolfram flipped the book open to the page they had left off on, and suddenly looked back to Yuuri. "Yuuri, there's only one page left…"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and nodded. "I want to hear the ending, please."

Nodding, Wolfram cleared his throat and began. "And the king, back from his long journey across distant lands, took his lover prince into his arms and kissed him, promising him forever. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Yuuri smiled and gazed into Wolfram's eyes when they caught his. "So, what about it?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri cupped Wolfram's cheek once more. "Do you feel up to spending forever with me, Sweetheart?"

Wolfram's smile spread across his face tenfold and his eyes glistened happily at Yuuri's arms. "Of course, wimp. Someone's has to keep you in line."

Suddenly, Wolfram found himself in Yuuri's arms, their lips plant firmly against one another. Wolfram sighed into the kiss, ignoring that Yuuri was ill, and ignoring that there was a high possibility of Wolfram, himself, catching it. All thought fled him as he moved his lips against Yuuri's softly, catching his top lip between his as Yuuri sucked his bottom lip.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and separate, unwillingly. Wolfram looked to window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. "Its about lunch, Yuuri, I'll get you some lunch."

Yuuri smiled at him and lifted his hands to kiss the palms. "Don't take too long, Sweetheart, I want to spend as much time alone with you as I can."

Wolfram smiled. "Don't worry, Yuuri, we've got forever."

_**Omake:**_

_**Wolfram stepped out into the hallway, fully intent on getting Yuuri some soup for lunch. He was just about to enter the dining hall, when suddenly, there was a flash of red and white, and he found himself on the ground.**_

"_**DAMN RUG!"**_

_hahaha __**Rug Count: 3**_

_I'm going to start counting how many times the Santa rug makes his appearance, ;)_

_REVIEW!_


	21. December 21st

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 21__st__._

Wolfram sneezed cutely as he hid his mouth from view under the thick blankets Yuuri had placed on him a few hours ago. His nose and cheeks were both beat red and his eyes were glazed over tiredly. His throat was sore and his nose was stuffed and every time he put the blanket on himself, it was too hot before it became too cold.

Yuuri chuckled as Wolfram threw the blankets back for the fifth time that morning, revealing his summer pajamas that he had chosen to wear instead of his normal pink nightgown. The main difference between this had his winter nightwear, was that it was in two pieces. The top was a spaghetti string sleeved; pink tank top with lace lining it and pink ruffles going down the front. The top stretched down to cover half of the white shorts that tightened mid thigh before flowing out to touch his knees, pink lace lining the ends. Yuuri loved when he wore these pajamas simply because he got to see more of Wolfram's skin, but he was concerned at the same time, and wanted Wolfram to stay covered up.

Yuuri sighed and placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, urging him to lie back, and covered him up with the thick comforter. "Wolfie-baby, we've been over this before. You have to stay covered up or you'll never get any better."

"But Yuuri! It's _hot_!" Wolfram exclaimed, fidgeting uncomfortably under the covers that Yuuri had pulled up to his nose, coughing after he was done talking.

Yuuri sighed. "I know, Sweetheart, I know…" Yuuri quickly replaced Wolfram's icepack with another, colder one.

Yuuti was astounded by how sick Wolfram was. He, himself, hadn't been this sick when he had that little cold yesterday, so the high fever and heat flashes that Wolfram was experiencing were a little scary. He glanced at Wolfram worriedly from his place by his bedside.

"I think I'm going to get Gisela to look over you again. I'll be right back, Wolfie-baby. Will you be alright?" Yuuri sat on pins and needles waiting for Wolfram's answer.

"I'll be fine…" Wolfram answered sluggishly. "I feel…a little…sleepy…" Wolfram let out a big yawn and slid his eyes shut, his breath evening out.

Yuuri smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his forehead before quickly standing and heading towards Gisela's office…

"Will he be alright?" Yuuri asked Gisela as she worked on a herb concoction for Wolfram.

Gisela spared a smile and glance up from her work before she continued to grind the medicine together. "Oh he'll be fine, Your Majesty. He's always been like this. Whenever someone in the castle gets even the slightest cold, he gets it ten-times worse if he comes anywhere _near_ them."

Yuuri sighed in relief. "So he'll be better soon?"

"Once he takes this, he will be. He should feel a lot better tomorrow; he may even be completely over it."

"Thank goodness…"

_Wolfram was walking down the hallway…except, this time…there was something not quite right…_

_A fat man…with a white beard…is staring at him…_

_He looked to his right and then to his left, and saw the walls were oddly misshapen and laden with the image of the fat man, his jolly expression soon twisting into an evil sneer. Wolfram was terrified. He refused to move from his spot by the bedroom door. _

"_What are you, a _wimp_? Why won't you move, _wimp_?" The fat man smirked, openly mocking him._

"_I am not a wimp!" Wolfram stammered and hesitantly took one step forward, only to find himself splayed in the ground…_

"Wolfie-baby? _Wolfram_!" Yuuri's voice shouted, shaking his shoulders roughly. "Wake up!"

Wolfram gasped and sat up quickly, shouting a loud. "_That rug's out to get me!!_"

_Does anyone else have strange dreams when they have a fever? I thought I'd sneak that little tidbit in since you guys enjoyed the Revenge of the Santa rug so much~!_

_**Rug Count: 4**_

_REVIEW!!!_


	22. December 22nd

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 22__nd__._

"That's it! I'm burning it!" Wolfram growled as he burst into Gwendal's office where Conrad, Gwendal, Yuuri, and Gunter were currently resting.

Yuuri spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "What are you burning, Wolfie-baby?"

"This damn rug!" he shrieked as he brought the Santa rug around to face Yuuri. He had seen it outside the dining hall and hadn't thought twice about snatching it up and bringing it to Gwendal's office. "It lived a nice life, but now its time for it to die!"

Gunter stood from the table quickly, waving his arms frantically. "Not my rug! It was a gift from His Majesty!" he made a move to grab it, but Wolfram swung it out of his reach.

"So _you're_ the one who started this!" Wolfram shouted as he whirled around to face Yuuri, still holding the rug out of reach.

"Heh heh…" Yuuri laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Wolfie-baby, lets not be rash…"

Wolfram looked offended at this. "_Rash_?! Lets not be _rash_?! I have bruises in unmentionable places the size of softballs because of this damn thing! I'm incinerating it!"

Gunter made another leap for it, but Wolfram quickly threw it in the fire place, and splayed his fingers out to form a fireball.

But, just as he was about to torch the rug, there was a sudden glowing from the center of the room…

"You have taken a gift from someone else and threatened to burn it. This in itself is an injustice." The Maoh said lowly, his long hair covering his eyes, and when he looked up, his eyes glowed with power.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted.

The Maoh would have none of it, he just continued on with his justice speech. "This rug is not yours to destroy, so it will remain until Gunter decides to rid of it! Justice be done!"

Wolfram glared at Gunter as he stuck his tongue out at him and snatched his rug from the fire place…

..And as the rug was carried out of the room, Wolfram swore up and down that the jolly face was glaring at him…

_**Rug Count: 5**_

_**PLEASE JOIN THE FACEBOOK GROUP: "I LOVE THE RUG"**_

_This is the sweetest thing ever! One of my faithful reviewers, jspgnh1234, has created a facebook group for 31 Days of Winter called 'I love the rug'._

_**Here's a link**__: http: / / www(dot) facebook (dot) com / search/ ?q= 31+days+of+winter+I+love+the+rug&init=quick#?gid=255876847288&ref=search&sid=1744382979.3411574040..1_

_There are spaces in that address, so make sure to erase all of them~! If Fanfiction cuts it out, check my profile for the link! And if anyone wants to make any other Wolfram von Bielefeld fan pages, just let me know and I'll join 'em! That was the sweetest thing, an it brightened my day!_

_REVIEW!!_


	23. December 23rd

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 23__rd__._

"What is this, wimp?" Wolfram asked, holding the strange cardboard box out in front of him cautiously.

Yuuri sighed. "I've already told you, Sweetheart, it's a Gingerbread House. It's an Earth tradition. I thought it would be fun if we made one, together."

Wolfram wrinkled his nose but otherwise nodded his consent. "How do we do it?"

"Well," Yuuri murmured, coming up behind Wolfram and taking the box out of his hands, wrapping his arms around his waist while his hands undid the cardboard clasp on the box. "First, we have to open it and see what the instructions say, ne?"

Wolfram flushed and nodded. "What does it say?"

Glancing over it briefly, Yuuri nodded. "Okay, I think I get it…"

Wolfram huffed when Yuuri didn't answer his question. "Wimp!"

"I am not a wimp, Sweetheart!"

His eyes softened as Wolfram heard that sentence. It made him happy thinking about how, once, Yuuri would've misunderstood the 'insult,' whereas he now saw it for what it was. Wolfram wasn't as open with affection as Yuuri was, so he usually masked it behind insults. Yuuri got that now.

Emptying out the box, Yuuri hummed, swaying his hips back and forth to the music, urging Wolfram to do that same. Wolfram placed his hands on the arms on his waist and swayed back and forth to Yuuri's soothing humming.

It seemed that the Gingerbread House had been forgotten as Yuuri slowly twisted Wolfram around to face him, placing both hands on Wolfram's hips as he slowly danced with him in the center of the dining room.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram laughed as Yuuri tugged him tightly to his chest. Wolfram decided to just go along with it as he placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

Leaning down, Yuuri placed his lips by Wolfram's ear. "I love you, Wolfie-baby…"

"I love you too, Yuuri…"

Their lips met, then. Melding together as they kissed passionately. Yuuri began with slow pecks, layering them heavily on Wolfram's lips before moving onto to sucking Wolfram's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it a bit while Wolfram sucked on his top lip.

"Oh…Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned as Yuuri freed his lips and moved the open mouthed kisses down his throat, thankful for the tunic he wore instead of the high-necked soldier's uniform.

Yuuri nibbled on the sensitive spot at the juncture between Wolfram's neck and shoulder, the spot he knew would drive Wolfram crazy.

"Ugh! Yuuri!" Wolfram cried in pleasure. Keening into Yuuri's touch when the kisses moved past his collarbone, moving in a clear path for Wolfram's pert nipples.

_Bingo, _Yuuri thought as his lips latched onto the dusty pink rosebud.

Wolfram was whimpering now, his hands still resting on Yuuri's shoulders as Yuuri separated his lips from Wolfram's chest. "Beautiful…" Yuuri murmured, taking in Wolfram's pleasure hidden form. "Absolutely beautiful."

Wolfram wasted no time, he had Yuuri's shirt tugged off quickly and was working on his tented pants when suddenly…

…Gunter entered the room, a bowl of frosting in his hands. "I have the frosting you asked for, Your Majes—AH!!!"

Wolfram didn't even look ashamed as he turned to glare at Gunter, kiss marks littering his chest and neck. "A little privacy?"

"O-Of course…" Gunter murmured, hiding his blood ridden nose from view.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and grabbed his erection through his pants. "Now where were we?"

_Sorry, only a lime this time!_

_ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS EVE!! I'm SO excited! I just got the new Harvest Moon game yesterday, and I've been playing all day!_

_**DON'T FORGET TO JOIN THE FACEBOOK GROUP: LOVE THE RUG!! (LINK ON MY PROFILE)**_


	24. December 24th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 24__th__._

Wolfram sighed as he dug through the pile of old junk in the castle's attic. He hated cleaning. He didn't even know _why _he was here…Why couldn't the maids clean this mess? He decided to vocalize this question.

"Because…" Yuuri murmured, coming up behind him and kissing his jaw. "This is _your_ mess, so _you_ have to clean it up."

Wolfram grumbled at this. "Technically, its _Mother's_ mess. This just happened to be my childhood effects that she decided to store up here."

"Well, it _is _your stuff; you can't depend on the maids for your entire life, you know."

Wolfram grumbled even more.

Yuuri smiled at his stubbornness. "Oh, c'mon Wolfie-baby. Its just a little more to go. We've already cleaned half of it!"

Wolfram didn't answer, and instead started to pick up the tiny outfits and toys, dusting them off before placing them neatly in the new crates Yuuri had placed in the attic.

"How cute…" Yuuri said lifting a tiny stuffed dragon, well worn with age.

Making a leap for it, Wolfram made a grab for it, snatching it roughly from Yuuri's hands.

"Where did you find this?" Wolfram asked happily, hugging the beaten dragon tightly to his chest.

Yuuri chuckled and quickly replied. "Over there, under a pile of clothes. What is it?"

"This," Wolfram said, proudly, motioning towards his dragon. "Is Reesaire. He's been with me ever since I was three! Gwendal made it for me!"

Yuuri chuckled.

"What, wimp?"

Yuuri came up behind Wolfram and placed his hands on his waist. "Only you…"

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri. "What?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart…"

_No rug today…don't worry, he'll be back soon!_

_REVIEW!!_


	25. December 25th

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!_

_December 25__th__._

Yuuri awoke that morning to a sharp tugging on his arm, jerking him out of sleep. He sat up blearily and blinked as he stared around the room, trying to find the source of the tugging.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri asked the wide eyed blonde who was eagerly yanking his arm, jumping slightly on the bed. "What are you doing up so early? Its not even six o'clock yet…"

Wolfram just 'hmph'ed and tugged him even more, eventually getting him off the bed. "It's Homesday Eve of course, wimp! We have to open our presents! Get up get up!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, finding it amusing that Shin Makoku had a very similar celebration for _their_ holiday to Earth's Christmas. It was also pretty funny to see Wolfram jump all over the place, excited to open his presents.

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'm up, I'm up." Yuuri chuckled as he let Wolfram yank him down hall before stopping in front of a door he recognized as Celi's.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram with questioning eyes. "Why did we stop?"

Wolfram turned and 'hmph'ed again, crossing his arms impatiently. "It's a tradition that the ones who give us our home wake to open our gifts together. Mother, Greta, Gwendal, and Conrart need to be awakened."

Without another word, Wolfram suddenly perked back up and flung the door open happily, completely disregarding the fact that he was still in his girly nightgown with a big goofy grin on his face, and stampeded into the bedroom, heading straight for the large canopy bed in the center.

It didn't take long for Wolfram to reach the edge of the bed, looking to make sure Yuuri hadn't wandered off, before climbing onto it and crawling for the center where a slumbering lump lay.

"Mother…" Wolfram whispered loudly, shaking Celi's shoulder through the blankets.

Celi turned around so that she could face Wolfram, her eyes still closed. "Hmmph? What is it, Wolfram?"

Wolfram suddenly shook her arm harder. "Wake up, Mother! Its Homesday Eve!"

Yuuri expected a lot of things to happen after that sentence was uttered, one of them being for Celi to promptly roll over and tell Wolfram to wait. But none of Yuuri's expectations were even remotely close to what really happened.

"Alright!" Celi shrieked, lunging from the bed excitedly, grabbing Wolfram's hand and tugging him with her, both running down the hall at the same speed while Yuuri was left to crawl along.

"Mother! Gwendal's room is coming up!" Wolfram shouted, pointing at Gwendal's nearing door. It didn't take long for the blonde duo to throw the door open and coerce a grumbling Gwendal to emerge.

Soon, the seven of them (Gunter included) began to walk –or run in Celi and Wolfram's case—to the dining hall, were the large Homesday centerpiece was located. Yuuri trudged beside Gwendal and Conrad tiredly, holding Greta's hand.

"Have they _always_ been like this?" Yuuri asked, motioning towards the two frightening Mazoku who were currently tearing through their presents and 'oo'ing and 'ahh'ing over what the other got.

Conrad looked down at Yuuri at chuckled. "Well what can we say, Wolfram _is_ Mother's son…"

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!_

_I hope you guys have had a great holiday so far~!_

_REVIEW!_


	26. December 26th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 26__th__._

Yuuri had no idea why, but he was currently sitting on the stone bench in the gardens, watching Wolfram train his men….only, Wolfram didn't know he was there.

Those men were watching his Wolfram too closely.

He couldn't help himself! He couldn't stop his eyes that watched theirs as they stared for too long at his finacee, as they greedily undressed him with their eyes.

Wolfram was _his_ and he didn't care _how_ attractive those boys thought they were, Wolfram would remain _his_ until Wolfram himself decided he didn't need him anymore.

That's final.

Call Yuuri greedy and selfish if you must, but he had come to close to loosing Wolfram on too often a circumstance. He wouldn't risk it once again, now that he had realized his feelings and stopped being such a jackass.

He made a mental note to have the soldier who had his eyes fixed on Wolf's ass moved to Gwendal's platoon. Punishment, naturally.

The things Yuuri did for love….

_Sorry its so short, I'm on vacation right now and completely forgot to write in the car **sweatdrop** Don't worry, I'll have a longer chapter tomorrow, now that I'm here!_

REVIEW!


	27. December 27th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

_December 27__th__._

Wolfram probably should've known better then to say that he was safe; after all it had been just _waiting _for him to emerge from his room. It sat there…mocking him…staring him down…waiting for him to crack.

But he wouldn't be frightened for long! He would show the idiotic thing that it was _he _was the one in control. He would not live in fear any longer! He lifted himself highly as he glared at the incriminating _thing _on the floor.

His jolly face was mocking him…he just _knew _it! It was aiming for _him _specifically.

_No!_ Wolfram thought quickly. _I will _not _allow that damn rug to get the best of me!_

He nodded vehemently to himself and took a hesitant step forward, hoping that because he was focusing on his feet, that he wouldn't trip on the edge of the rug. But _no_ Wolfram found himself sitting on the floor, a bewildered expression on his face.

What. The _hell_. Just. Happened?!

Wolfram looked around angrily, still sitting on the floor and found Yuuri slowly backing away from him, hiding behind the corner.

"You _wimp_!" Wolfram shouted. "Come _help _me!" For some reason, Wolfram felt tears gathering in his eyes. He was just so _frustrated _and for some reason, shouting wasn't making him feel any better.

Yuuri was by his side in an instant, lifting Wolfram into his arms steadily so that he wouldn't have any chance of tripping.

"Shh…" Yuuri murmured, stroking Wolfram's hair. "Its alright, I'll get rid of it Wolfie-baby…just don't cry…"

Wolfram sniffled and nodded hopelessly. He didn't know how to react in the situation, he just wanted the rug _gone_.

Yuuri slowly began walking to their room. "I'll get rid of the rug, Sweetheart…don't you worry about it anymore…I think you just need to rest a little."

Wolfram nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bed, for his boots and sword to be removed, and for his body to lay under the blankets, his tired eyes slowly sliding shut.

The rug would be gone soon…

_**RUG COUNT: 5**_

_REVIEW!_


	28. December 28th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 28__th__._

Wolfram woke up the next morning feeling rather foolish. He had overreacted to a stupid rug and let it get the best of him…

But he couldn't deny feeling a little better that Yuuri was finally getting rid of it…he hated to admit it, but it had seriously been freaking him out, its eyes following him…tripping only him…

"Wolfie-baby? Are you okay?" Yuuri's voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

Wolfram sighed. "I will be…"

Yuuri nodded and spooned him, wrapping his arm around Wolfram's waist. But he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him.

"What's so funny, wimp?" Wolfram asked harshly, wheeling around to face Yuuri.

Yuuri only laughed a bit louder and buried his head in Wolfram's hair, nuzzling his neck. "You call me the wimp while you were the one terrified of a rug…"

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something and closed it not a moment later. He then turned around to face Yuuri and stared at him for a few minutes before finally sighing and smacking him lightly on the head. "Shut up…"

Yuuri grinned and kissed Wolfram's lips cheerfully. "Love you too, Sweetheart…"

_**RUG COUNT: 7**_

_Hey, sorry this is so short, but we went shopping today and I'm beat. It'll be better tomorrow when we're not going anywhere…**sigh** at least I got new manga! Not KKM sadly, I couldn't find any…(if anyone has any KKM stuff that they don't want and would like to make a donation to the Wolfram von Bielefeld charity feel free to! Heehee its in serious need of work!) dumb Barnes and Nobles…I looked EVERYWHERE for some KKM manga and DVDs because I don't have any, but I couldn't find ANYTHING! **sobs** I was depressed and tired, so that equals short chapters!_


	29. December 29th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 29__th__._

Wolfram smiled that morning when he felt the pressure of Yuuri's lips waking him from his slumber. His favorite way to wake up.

"Hey, you…" Wolfram murmured against the lips as he cracked his eyes open, enjoying the sight of a shirtless Yuuri above him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and snuggled into his chest, leaning into the kiss.

Yuuri chuckled and slowly broke away. "Why, hello yourself…"

"What's on the agenda for today?"

Leaning more onto his side, Yuuri started to list off the activities that he had in store for them. "Well, in a few minutes we have breakfast with Greta, then you have that hour that you freed up for painting, another hour of sword practice for me, lessons, and two hours of paperwork, after that, I'm free."

Wolfram nodded and snuggled closer. "I want to stay in bed all day! Winter makes me so sleepy!"

Yuuri nodded and wrapped an arm around the slim waist before him. "That can be arranged…"

"I'd rather not…" Wolfram sighed, pushing himself off the bed. "That's just more work to do tomorrow. C'mon, lets get up, you wimp."

Yuuri sighed, too, and nodded reluctantly, standing from the bed and coming around it to help Wolfram up, also.

"I'll miss you today…" Wolfram murmured as he was getting dressed, pulling his white undershirt on.

Yuuri straightened his jacket and came over to help Wolfram put on his. "I'll miss you too, Sweetheart."

"I love you."

Wolfram smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you more."

Yuuri shook his head and hugged him tightly. "Impossible…"

_Short but I think it covered everything that it needed to._

_REVIEW!!!_


	30. December 30th

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

_December 30__th__._

Walking into the dining hall that morning was absolute bliss for Wolfram. No rugs to trip him, not even a snag on a stone tile. He was completely happy to walk into the room and kiss Yuuri and Greta good morning, grabbing a bagel, and sitting down gracefully in his chair. He was happy.

"You seem to be in a good mood…" Yuuri chuckled as he buttered his biscuit.

Wolfram nodded happily. "I am. Its feels great knowing that that cursed rug is gone for good!"

Wolfram turned his head when he heard a distinct sniffling across the room.

"What?" He whipped his head to face Gunter who was silently sobbing in his chair. "What's your problem?"

Gunter wiped his eyes and glared at Wolfram. "Because of you, Little Lord Brat, I had to give up the present that His Majesty presented me with! Oh, Your Majesty!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and Yuuri sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Gunter, I'll pick something else up for you next time I go home." Yuuri turned to face Wolfram. "I saw the nicest cravat chain the other day in town; I know that you needed a new one, why don't we go take a look?"

Gunter gave up his sobbing pleasantly and Wolfram nodded excitedly.

"And Greta, I believe that your Grandma Celi had something for you in her room, why don't you go see after breakfast?"

Yuuri smiled when Greta hurried to finish her breakfast, kissing her fathers' cheeks before exiting the room. Gunter followed her soon after.

"You know, Yuuri, I think you're finally starting to get the hang of things…" Wolfram smiled as Yuuri pulled him into his lap.

Yuuri chuckled and nuzzled Wolfram's neck kissing it gently. "Maybe…its only taken be a couple of years."

Wolfram laughed as he caught the sarcasm. "Yeah, maybe…"

But both of them knew that Yuuri had caught on, though what only Yuuri knew, was that the main reason was Wolfram himself.

_**RUG COUNT: 8**_

_Its almost the last chapter! I want to be sad, but honestly, I'm going to be glad to take a break and not write everyday! I'm glad that I stuck with it and didn't let you guys down!_

_REVIEW!_


	31. December 31st

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_December 31__st_

Yuuri smiled as he watched his family mingling in the ballroom, hundreds of nobles surrounding them. This was the annual New Years party, and Yuuri was happy to be sharing it with all the people he considered his family.

Gunter was dancing with Gwendal, as Yozak was with Conrad. Celi was stroking Greta's hair in her large arm chair, Anissina was sharing some invention plans with Murata as Gisela looked on. His gorgeous fiancée was wrapped in his arms snuggly, enjoying the party on the sidelines rather then participating in it.

"I'm still mad at you…" Wolfram glared as he turned away from Yuuri's warm arms.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "I told you that I simply couldn't burn the poor rug. It was a gift…"

"Hmph! You promised me that you would get rid of it!"

"I did, I just didn't destroy it!" Yuuri argued. He really didn't want to have to get rid of something that he had given as a gift to Gunter.

_--4 hours before—_

"_Yuuri, w-what is this-s doing here-e?" Wolfram stuttered as he backed away frantically from the now-open closet door. "YOU CHEATING WIMP!! I should've known you would pull something of this nature!"_

_Yuuri laughed and scratched his neck as he backed away from the blonde bomb-shell. "Well you see, Wolfie-baby, I just couldn't destroy it completely, after all that would be unfair to Gunter! It was a gift after all…"_

"I don't care what it was! I just want it gone!_" Wolfram shrieked. "Fine, if you won't get rid of it, then I. Will." At that point Wolfram stepped into the closet and just as he was about to pick the rug up, his foot snagged on _something_ and he promptly fell, face planting into the jolly man's fat face. Ugh. _

_Yuuri grinned hesitantly. "Well…uhhh…I have to leave now…" Yuuri promptly flew out the room to escape his fiancee's rath. He would've stayed to help Wolfram, but seeing as how the entire situation was Yuuri's fault, he decided to take the safer alternative._

_--present time—_

"You are such a wimp…" Wolfram sighed as he stood from the chair that Yuuri and him and occupied.

Yuuri stood with him, his hand still clasped with Wolfram's. "Where are we going?"

Wolfram turned back to face Yuuri, rolling his eyes. "Don't you pay attention? Its almost 12:00, its time to go outside. Dorcas is casting the fireworks this year and he's promised a big show!"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's grinning face filled with excitement and nodded quickly, agreeing to follow Wolfram out the doors.

But just as they were escaping, an easily recognizable 'Wolfie~!' resounded throughout the room, and Wolfram's face was promptly swallowed by Celi's ample bosom.

"M-Mother!" Came Wolfram's muffled protest as he struggled to free himself from his mother's arms.

Yuuri grinned at the pair.

"Oh, Wolfie! Don't you want to spend New Years with your mother? Remember, like we used to!" Celi winked at Yuuri, clearly showing that she was just teasing Wolfram.

Wolfram broke free after a few more seconds, his face flushed with lack of oxygen and embarrassment. "Mother! I'm older now, and I wanted to spend New Years with Yuuri!"

Celi sighed and nodded, smiling slowly. "You've grown up so fast, Wolfie. Another year added to the records…"

Wolfram smiled at her and hugged her again, this time gentler. "I know mother, but I'm still here! Just a little older…"

"Oh, Wolfie, you'll always be my little baby wolf-cub! Now go enjoy New Years with His Majesty Yuuri." Celi shoo'ed them out the door as Yuuri turned to question Wolfram.

"'Wolf-cub'?"

Wolfram blushed and kept his face towards the ground, obviously embarrassed with the childish nickname. "It's an old nickname that mother gave me when I was little."

Yuuri nodded and decided to drop it. "C'mon, lets go to the top of that hill to watch the fireworks, I doubt we'll be disturbed there. Hurry! They're starting soon."

Wolfram nodded and followed Yuuri up the grassy surface, planting himself in Yuuri's lap as soon as Yuuri had seated himself at the tree's base. "Its nice to spend New Years with you, Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured.

Yuuri nodded against Wolfram's neck, planting a butterfly kiss on it. "It is…I love you, Wolfie-baby…"

"I love you too…"

And Yuuri and Wolfram's lips met in a searing kiss, their lips melding together knowingly, seeming to know exactly what the other wanted without having to use words. This was something that they had practiced often, and yet both felt as though it were the first time again…

_Wolfram's lips melted as Yuuri cautiously pressed his to Wolf's, their first…_

…_Yuuri stared in shock as Wolfram's rose petal lips met his, this was only the fourth time they had kissed, but the first time Wolfram had started it…_

…_Wolfram's arms wrapped around Yuuri's neck as they fell into the rose bush, the scent of flowers high in the air as they passionately kissed one another, the first time either of them had felt it so intensely…_

…"_Are you sure?" Yuuri asked as his hesitantly pressed forward. Wolfram nodded slowly, gently. Then, their lips met as they were joined for the first time, both sighing…_

…_Wolfram was surprised as he discovered Yuuri's arms wrapped around his waist, their lips met in a cute peck, and yet in that quick meeting of the lips, every 'I love you' that the pair had ever wished to whisper was uttered, expressed…in that split second, Wolfram understood Yuuri, and Yuuri understood Wolfram…_

…_Yuuri leaned his forehead on Wolfram's, a large goofy grin adorning his face. "I love you…I always have…I love you so much Wolf!" Wolfram didn't have the chance to answer before a pair of lips crashed onto his, smothering his own pleasantly…_

And sometime during the searing kiss that Yuuri and Wolfram shared, the distinct 'boom' of fireworks going off was heard…but then again, that could've been just them…

_**sobs** I LOVE THIS ENDING!!! I'm so proud of this story!_

_This is dedicated to EVERY one of my reviewers! Especcially Jerri, Turnersydrome(who made it their personal mission to review EVERY chapter), Melody07(Who's favorites list kept me amused), bibbiesparks_, _and jspgnh1234 (creator of my facebook group) These WONDERFUL people have been chatting with me, talking over suggestions for chapters, and keeping me laughing every chapter. Thank you for reviewing EVERY single one! and every one of the reviewers that haven't been mentioned. _

_I never thought I'd make it, but I did, and I'm so happy that such wonderful people have been reading it! I love all of you guys! I hope you look in a few months for my sequel to 'You're What?!' and if you haven't read it, READ IT!_

_REVIEW!!_


End file.
